Conveyor systems for moving various items are commonly used in many industries, and often require significant capital investment for installation, operation, and maintenance. Significant challenges also exist in cases where changes to conveyor systems are necessary, such as to add one or more manufacturing operations to a product, to connect new conveyor system portions to an existing conveyor system, and the like.
In light of the costs and time often required to add to, modify, and/or design and install conveyor systems, advancements in such systems continue to be welcome in the art.